Sasuke's Departure SasuHina Style!
by Aerisuke
Summary: What if... instead of Sakura trying to stop Sasuke from leaving Konoha... Hinata is the one that tries to stop Sasuke from leaving Konoha instead of Sakura? Please R&R!


Sasuke's Departure (SasuHina Style!)

**(Note: I believe that this is my first time writing a SasuHina fanfic... I think. Anyways, like I said: This is my first time writing a SasuHina fanifc which is something I usually don't do. Look, although I prefer SasuSaku, I'd have to say that SasuHina do make a cute couple. I'm not saying that SasuHina is a better couple than SasuSaku. I still like SasuSaku. But I just thought that I might want to try out Sasuke's Departure scene with SasuHina. Anyways, please enjoy the chapter! Oh, and about the part where in the original two scenes where Sasuke was remembering the day that he called Sakura "annoying", and the part where Sakura was telling Sasuke about their memories in Squad 7, I cut those two parts out because Sakura is not in this scene. I tried to replace those two deleted scenes with something else, but tell me what you think. Also, if you want to know why I made this fanfic is because I was inspired by the SasuHina doujinshi, "Don't Forget Me" by Jertech.)**

Story:  
What if... instead of Sakura trying to stop Sasuke from leaving Konoha... Hinata is the one that tries to stop Sasuke from leaving Konoha instead of Sakura? Please R&R!

Sasuke was leaving Konoha to go avenge his clan by killing his older brother, Itachi, for killing them. As Sasuke was about to leave Konoha, he saw girl to which whom he'd least expect to see... Hinata Hyuga... his own girlfriend whom he had known ever since they were seven years old.

"What are you doing out here so late at night? Are you just going out for a walk?" asked Sasuke.

"In order for you to leave the village, you will have to take this road." said Hinata.

"Just go to bed Hinata." said Sasuke as he was walking away from Hinata as a tear streamed down her right cheek.

"Why? Why Sasuke? How come you never tell me anything anymore? Why are you shutting everyone else? Ever since Orochimaru gave that Curse Mark, you've never said a single word to me Sasuke." said Hinata.

"Hinata! That has nothing to do with you, so why should I tell you anything, huh? I'm telling you: You meddle too much. Stop concerning with what I do. What I do is my business. It's none of your concern, so stay out of it Hinata." said Sasuke.

"Sasuke... you... you really hate me that much, don't you?" asked Hinata.

"No. I don't hate you Hinata." said Sasuke.

"Then why are you acting as if you hate me Sasuke? Why?" asked Hinata.

"Hinata... I'm not saying that I don't like you. It's just that... you and I... are not meant to be together." said Sasuke.

"Why? Because our clans hate each other?" asked Hinata.

"Yes." replied Sasuke.

"Sasuke... look... I don't care what our clans say... all I want... is to be with you. But... without you... Sasuke... my world would fall apart... because of you." said Hinata as she began to cry.

"Hinata... if Orochimaru, Itachi, and Kabuto found out about our relationship, then... then they would kill you... to get to me." said Sasuke.

"Sasuke... believe me... I'd rather die... than to spend the rest of my life... without you." said Hinata.

"Hinata... I feel the same way... but... we still can't stay together." said Sasuke.

"Then why Sasuke? Why are you leaving me without saying goodbye? Why are you trying to push me away as if I'm a pile of junk that you don't need? Tell me Sasuke! Tell me why! I need an explanation, and I need one right now!" cried Hinata.

"Hinata... like I said before... if the Sound Ninja 5, Orochimaru, Kabuto, Itachi, and the rest of the Akatsuki found out about our love for one another... then they'd forbid us to be together. That's why... I have to go. It's because of Itachi... that I'm asking Orochimaru to give me power... to kill my older brother. That means... from this point on... new paths will start... from here on out." said Sasuke.

"But Sasuke! I love you so much! Please don't go! I only wish you could stay with me! We'll be happy together everyday, and you will be satisfied whether you like it or not! That's why... Sasuke... please... don't go... please... please stay with me. But however... if that is not possible... then please take me with you Sasuke." said Hinata as she began crying. Sasuke then turned around to face Hinata, and said:

"I'm sorry Hinata. But the answer is no."

"Don't go! If you leave me, I'll scream and then-" said Hinata as Sasuke disappeared then reappeared in front of her.

"Hinata..." said Sasuke as he kissed her to which her eyes widened in shock, but then slowly and calmly closed.

_"Sasuke..." _said Hinata to herself.

"Hinata... I love you... so please... do me a favor. If ever... I don't come back... promise me... that you won't ever... forget me... my love. Hinata... thank you... for everything." said Sasuke as he knocked Hinata out.

_"Sasuke..." _said Hinata to herself as Sasuke placed her on a bench and left the village... without ever being seen... or heard from again.

_Konna ni omotte iru Jikan wa tomatte kurenai _

_(I'm thinking about you so much…time doesn't stop for me)_

_Karappo no kokoro wa anata no kimochi wo mada mitsukerarenai _

_(My empty heart still can't find your feelings)_

_Onaji e wo nido to egaku koto wa dekinai no ni_

_(I can never draw the same picture twice)_

_Atashi no kanjou wa tada kurikaeshite bakari_

_(But my emotions are just repeating over and over again)_

"_Ai no uta" wo kikasete yo sono yokogao mitsumeta_

_(Let me listen to your "love song.")_

_Anata no koto shiritai yo mou deatte shimatta no _

_(I stared at your profile I want to know about you, now that I've met you)_

_Donna ni sabishikute mo mata aeru ki ga shite iru kara_

_(No matter how lonely I get, I have a feeling we'll meet again)_

_Riyuu nante iranai hiki kaesenai koto wo shitte iru  
(__I don't need a reason; I know I can't turn back)_

_Kono mama ja wasuremono ni natte shimau desho? _

_(With the way it is now I'll just become a part of your memory, right?)_

_Atashi no kanjou wa namida no oku kagayaita _

_(My emotions shone like the depths of tears...)_

"_Ai no uta" wo kikasete yo sono yokogao sono saki ni _

_(Let me listen to your "love song." Your profile...)_

_Anata ga ima mitsumeteru hito ga iru to wakatte mo_

_(I understand there's a person you're gazing at right in front of you but...)_

_Tsubasa wo kudasai to shinjite utau you ni atashi datte chikau yo _

_(Please give me wings and believe that, just as with this song I swear)_

_Kako no zenbu uke ireru tte kimeta _

_(I've decided to accept all the past)_

"_Ai no uta" wo kuchizusamu sono egao ni furetai _

_(I hum the "love song"…I want to touch your smiling face)_

_Anata ga ima mitsumeteru hito ga iru to wakatte mo  
(Even though I know that there's someone you're gazing at)_

_Ai no uta" wa owaranai mou deatte shimatta no _

_(My "love song" never ends - I've already met you)_

_...Owaranai ...Love & Truth _

_(...It never will end... LOVE & TRUTH)_

_~ Love & Truth – Yui ~  
_


End file.
